Total Drama:Just Won't Stop!
by silentmusician202
Summary: Chris decides to do another season of Total Drama. But after their budget is cut,he must return back to the island AGAIN,and it's gotten worse. This will be the best coupon-cutting,health-risking,why-hasn't-Chris-been-sued-yet season ever!
1. Chapter 1

To anyone who has read my other story,Total Drama Fame and Fortune: Yes,this is the rewrite.

Moving on. To anyone who is new:Yes,this is a submit your own character stories. Here's the jist of this story,Chris wants to shoot a new season of Total Drama,but the producers give him an extremely small budget,resulting in the biggest cost-cutting,most dangerous,health-risking Total Drama yet! It will include twelve newbies,and a few of the most-popular characters from my other story,Total Drama Fame and Fortune

**Rules**

1. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus

2. Fill out EVERYTHING unless said otherwise

3. Put in "Coldcuts got nothing on Coldplay" somewhere on your application,preferably the top

4. This isn't a rule but,please vote on the poll on my profile to help me choose which characters to bring back.

5. Only up to two apps are allowed,a boy and a girl please.

6. If you have a character from Total Drama Fame and Fortune you may still submit ONE character,but there is not guarantee he/she will get in

Name-

age(15-18)-

stereotype-

gender-

sexuality-

occupation and/or wanted occupation

hair-

eyes-

body structure/skin-

everyday clothing-

swim wear(optional)-

pj's-

personality(be descriptive!)-

history-

talents(not a giant list,please)-

weaknesses-

fears-

Speech patterns (Are they formal? Do they use slang?)-

Habits(about one or two is fine)-

will you like to be paired-

if so,with what type?-

audition tape(optional)-

That's it! Hurry up and get those apps in!


	2. I NEED MORE APPS!

**Wow! So many reviews! Well,as the title says I don't have the full cast list,but I have accepted a few of the ones I really liked. APPLICATIONS ARE STILL OPEN! If you have entered characters,but they didn't get in,feel free to enter another one.**

**Newbies**

**Boys**

1. Mark Styles

2. Yumi Long

3. Vincent Nolastname

4.

5.

6.

**Girls**

1. Tiffany Cummins

2. Larissa Paz

3.

4.

5.

6.

**Returns**

**Boys**

1. Scott Todorovsky(He was the most popular! I did not expect that!)

2. Nate Ramierez

3. Ben Volcan

4. Sean Toby Haren

**Girls**

1. Neveah Ramierez

2. Julia Harrison

3. Amy Conti

4. Jamie Andrews

**There it is the incomplete newbie cast list,and the official Return cast list. I'm sorry if your characters weren't picked. Some people who sent in apps didn't finish it,didn't put Coldcuts got nothing on Coldplay,made it too short,had characters bordering on the Mary-Sue line,or just had an unappealing character. I picked the Returns on account of three things: A, their popularity, B, Their personality,and C, my comfortability with them. But,I promise to get all the characters from TDFF (and maybe some of the other ones who didn't get in) cameos in some of the side stories.**

**I think that's it. When I get all my apps I will start it as soon as possible (school,you know?).**

**p.s. I'm looking for someone to beta read. I had someone else,but I'm not sure if she'll do it.**

**~PEACE OUT HOME SKILLETS!...Wow,I'm never saying that again...**


	3. I Need A Girl And A Boy

**APPLICATIONS ARE STILL OPEN! I only need two people,but I might make and exception if you're apps are good.**

**Boys**

1. Mark Styles- The Nice,but Dumb Jock

2. Yumi Long- The Lone Wolf...and his trusty sidekick Kitsune!

3. Vincent- The Food-Loving Dating Hater

4. Ben Volcan- The Gamer

5. Scott Todorovsky- The Chill Drummer

6. Nate Ramierez- The Smooth Player

7. Sean Toby Haren- The Intelligent Rich Boy

8. Rogen Townsend-The Man of Few Words

9. Jerome Raymond Michaels- The Sweet Break-Dancer

10.

**Girls**

1. Tiffany Cummins- The Popular Control

2. Larissa Paz- The Nosy Pants

3. Julia Harrison- The Hyper Pyromaniac

4. Amy Conti- The Wallflower

5. Jamie Andrews- The OCD Artist

6. Neveah Ramierez- The Clumsy Tomboy

7. Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson- The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl

8. Evelyn Song- The Manipulative girl

9. Samuel "Sam" O'Connor- The other Tomboy

10.


	4. Say Hello hello

**Full cast list is at the bottom**

A raven-haired middle-aged man of average hieght walked into the camera's view,shooting his "signature" smile. "Hello viewers! This is Chris McClean here,coming from,you know it,camp Wawanakwa!" The camera zoomed out,revealing a very run-down camp. Just as it turned back to Chris,the sign behind him that said Wawanakwa on it crash. Chris turned around to check the damage. "Can somebody get that!" He yelled to no one in particular.

He whipped back to the camera,smiling. "Anyways,like I was saying,welcome to Camp Wawanakwa,the most disgusting,grueling,probably uninhabitable camp on Earth! Here twenty teens will face outrageous challenges all to claim the million dollar prize!" Here on Total Drama Ju-"

"Yo!" came a voice,interrupting Chris' speech. A hand reached out from the opposite end of the pier. Chris turned to the person who was climbing up the pier. He (or she) whipped his/her hair,spraying water everywhere.

Chris stepped back. "Hey! Watch it!"

The person stopped. "Oh,sorry host dude!"

Chris took another look at the person and rolled his eyes. "You must be Samuel O'Connor."

"Sure am!" Sam flipped the black hair back,then it landed right above the shoulders. Sam had green eyes,tanned skin,and was wearing a navy blue t-shirt,black cargo pants,and black combat boots,which were all soaking wet.

Chris wiped a drop of water from his face. He pointed to the left side of the pier. "Just go over there!"

Sam shrugged. "What-ev-er duuuuude."

Chris glared at the teen,then loosened up and smiled at the camera. "Let's see who else-"

"Okay sweetie! Only a few more strokes,and I'll lift you up." The camera turned to a new face,and a very handsome one at that. He had lightly tanned skin,chocolate brown eyes,and brown clean cut hair,which was drawn over his left eye because of the water. He was wearing a black t-shirt,jeans,sneakers,and had a blue and gold letterman jacket tied around his waist.

The boy bent over to lift the other person up. She was light skinned with black,wavy hair,and blue eyes. "MARK! Your squeezing my hand too hard!"

Mark gasped. "Oh sorry sweetie!" He immediately pulled back his hands,letting the girl fall back into the water.

"MARK!"

Mark finally realized his mistakes. "My bad Tiff!" He bent down to try to pick her up again.

Chris giggled. "While our lovely couple is getting suited,let's look out for our next contestant. He's a guy from Boston who isn't the most-AAH!" Chris jumped after feeling someone tap his shoulder. He turned around angrily and saw a kid with long straight hair and palish skin. He was wearing a Boston Bruins Jersey,black jeans,and black boots(which were all wet from swimming here. He seemed pretty intimidating because of his rugged beard,tribal tattoo on his arm,and his large,shiny aviator glasses.

Chris put his hand on his chest and huffed heavily. "What was that man!"

The guy said nothing.

Chris crossed his arms. "Hello!"

The guy still said nothing.

"Rogen Townsend?"

The guy just nodded.

Chris sighed. These teens got weirder every season. He pointed to where Sam was sitting. "Just go over there. "

Rogen didn't move.

Chris face-palmed himself. "Do you have anything to say first?"

Rogen thought it over. He opened his mouth,but before words were formed he pushed away by a small, manicured hand. "Move it freak!" Tiffany yelled while walking past him.

Mark was close behind. "Aww Tiff, be nice!" He pleaded. He patted Rogen on the back,causing him to cough. "Sorry about the gf dude."

Tiffany crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "The only one who should be _sorry_ is Chris. Why the heck would you make us SWIM HERE!"

Chris shrugged. "Budget cuts."

Tiffany glared at him.

Sam groaned,then stood up,clothes now almost dry. "Oh lighten up princess. It's only a quarter mile. Nothing."

Tiffany shot a look at Sam. "Nothing! I just got a manicure!" She yelled,while showing her fingernails.

Sam chuckled. "Oooh a manicure. I am so sorry. "

Tiffany's blue eyes started to turn dark. "Why you little-"

HONK!

The contestants stopped what they were doing and turned their heads. on the left side of the pier was a huge white yacht. On top of the yacht was a tanned girl with blue-green eyes,and curled blond hair,waving. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'drop it like it's hot' that fell right above her belly button. On was a normal short sleave,the other was two spaghetti straps put together. Her shorts were very short with a pink leopard print on it. She was also wearing a belt with a keyhole in it,a black bow necklace,black bow earrings,and black bow sandals.

"Hello!" she chanted,the proceeded to walk off the second floor of the yacht and onto the first.

Tiffany groaned. "Why does she get a boat!" she asked Chris.

The girl smirked. "Because Evelyn Song doesn't swim."

"So you can't swim?" Mark asked naively.

"Oh i can swim pretty boy," she said seductively,gaining a growl from Tiffany. "But i just don't. It's too...common."

"Yeah,Kitsune doesn't like swimming too. Thanks for the ride."

Evelyn crossed her arms and smiled. "You're welcome." Then,suddenly,her eyes popped open. "Who are you!" She turned around to face the stowaway.

It was a guy,with a strong build. He had black hair put into a ponytail and black solemn eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with a Yin/Yang symbol on the back and a quote on the front that said, 'Nothing is Normal', long faded blue denim jeans, white and black Nike's. He also had on a blue do-rag with a white baseball cap over it. The guy shrugged. After secretly hitching a ride on her fancy boat,it was courteous to give her his name. "Long," was all he said.

"Yami Long," Chris corrected,giving a silent giggle.

Long glared at him,then proceeded to walk off the boat.

Evelyn stared at him,mouth agape. "WHO THE HELL IS KITSUNE?" In response, a dark orange fox dropped onto her head. Evelyn screamed. "Get off me!" She shook her head furiously. "GET OFF!" The sly fox lazily jumped off,but before it left,it turned his head and gave Evelyn an evil smirk. Evelyn bit her lip. She stomped off the boat and glared at Chris. "I did NOT come here to be attacked by beasts!"

"Don't listen to her Kitsune," Long whispered as he picked up the small fox into his arms. "She's just bitter."

"I heard that!" she snapped.

Long just ignored her and pulled his hoodie up. He pulled Kitune up and the small fox wrapped himself around his shoulder.

Chris turned back to the camera. "Anyways. While we wait for the rest of the contestants,why don't we-"

"My shirt!" came a shrill voice.

Chris groaned. "These people have GOT to stop interrupting me."

a female voice groaned. "Gosh,Nate. There are more important things than you shirt."

The one who made the shrill voice,Nate,rolled his golden eyes. He had a dark brown buzz cut,and was wearing a red and black checkered flannel that's rolled up to his sleeves, black jeans, red and black Nike's, and a red army watch. "I know there are Neveah. Those being: my bod,football,the occasional girl,music-" he said,voice now a bit more manly.

The girl,Neveah,frowned and placed her hands on her hips. She had similar features as her brother,except with long,brown hair put into a ponytail,with bangs in the front. She wore a white V-neck tee that said "It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces" in gold writing, dark blue skinny jeans, and white and gold Air Jordans.

Nate gave a fake smile,trying to repair this. He reached over and pinched her cheek. "And you,my beautiful sister."

Neveah still frowned.

"Sorry. VERY beautiful."

Neveah shrugged. "Obviously,there's no fixing you. So let's move on."

Nate nodded. "Right...HEY!"

The hispanic girl walked over to Chris. "Hi I'm Neveah Ramierez. And that-" she pointed to the guy behind her. "Is my brother,Nathaniel."

Nathaniel ran over to her. "Also known as Nate,the COOL one in the family," he teased. He gave a serious look at Neveah. "And for your information,this is my favorite shirt,and now that dirty pier stained it! Not to mention,it's now dripping wet from swimming."

Neveah scoffed. "Whatev-er." She walked to where Long and Evelyn were,trying to avoid her brother.

Nate continued the conversation. "I should have just tucked my shirt in my-"

Neveah grew into a fit of laughter. "I DO NOT want to be around your shirtless body ANYWHERE in this lifetime."

Nate playfully smacked his palm over his chest. "That stings Nevs," he joked,then took a spot next to her. Neveah rolled her eyes,and took a step away from her brother.

"Yeehaw!" cheered a female southern voice. Everyone turned their heads to see wear the cheer came from. It was a girl,about 5'6" with a light tan, olive green eyes, and dirty blonde hair put into a wavy ponytail,riding a waterski. She wore a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white belt underneath, baggy blue denim shorts and mahogany cowboy boots. She lifted a hand up to wave at her audience,then continued to circle around the lake. After a few jumps,and twirls,she leaped of her skis and landed directly on the pier,gaining a slight applause. She turned around and waved to the driver of the boat.

She smiled. "Hey ya'll! The name's Tonya Jane Peterson,but ya'll can call me TJ."

Chris walked over to her. "Well TJ,why don't you take a place next to Long on the end there," he said in a southern accent.

TJ smiled. "Well sure, Sir hostman!" As she walked over to the right end to Long,Kitsune around his shoulders,eyed her intensely. Once over there, TJ spotted Kitsune immediately. Her mouth dropped. She turned to Long. "That is one cute critter you got around ya' shoulders." She reached out her arms. "Do you mind if I hold him?"

Long raised an eyebrow,and turned away.

TJ's shoulders dropped. "Oh,I see." She sighed,then showed him a toothy grin. "I guess it's my fault for thinking that folks here aren't as forthcoming as back home!"

Chris rolled his eyes,then he looked up,and smiled. "Looks like our last contestant of the day is coming!"

The contestants followed Chris' lead and looked up. High above was a plane,speeding past them. Then,off the plane came a figure. It plunged down,down,down until the figure became a person. The person flung the parachute open,and slowly came to the floor.

"Woah," Sam said,then turned to Evelyn. "You were out-riched."

Evelyn growled.

The person landed on the ground,and shook the his golden hair out of his face,revealing his light blue eyes,making many of the girl melt inside. He smiled warmly. "Hello fellow contestants. My name is Sea-"

"Sean Toby Har-!" Chris said,finally trying to get some spotlight.

Sean put his hand over Chris' mouth. "Right." He turned back to the teens. "Anyways, I'm so blessed to be here. I'm sure we'll all get along swell!" He took of his suit,and revealed his normal everyday clothes: a forest green t-shirt,baggy jeans,and black sneakers. It was simple,too simple for Evelyn.

"Well kids!" Chris said, clasping his hands together. "Your stuff is back at the cabins and the showers are open if you want. We'll return back to the docks tomorrow to meet the last few contestants."

At his word, the teens disbanded. Neveah patted TJ on the back. "Race you to the cabins!"

TJ smirked. "You're on girl!" she chimed before speeding for the girls' cabin. Neveah quickly followed,but it didn't take long before she past her opponent.

Then, the kids proceeded, Mark, with his arm around Tiffany,Sam and Nate, chatting about the football game,and Long and Rogen, silently walking.

Sean,with a smile on his face, bent down to pick up his parachute. Evelyn stood over him with her arms crossed. "Nice entrance," she let out. "And how could you afford it,might I ask? Is you family wealthy?"

Sean stood up and faced her, with a friendly face. "Oh,nothing like that. My uncle is a pilot. He's been giving me some lessons."

"Hm. Really?" Evelyn circled around him suspiciously. "Have we met before?"

Sean thought about it,then shook his head. "No,I don't think so." He eyed her.

Evelyn raised a eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." The mysterious boy winked. "You just look very beautiful."

The complement didn't even phase Evelyn. "Thank you,but I'm not going to fall for it." She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

><p><em>*Confessionals*<em>

Evelyn- "I know I've seen that kid before!" groans. "Why can't I remember!"

Sean- pulls out yellow folder "Evelyn Song,daughter of Maria and Wesley Song,both wealthy politicians. Her main hobby is acting,and has currently been in three off-broadway productions." closes the folder. "I knew that was her yacht."

* * *

><p>Soon Evelyn started to walk up the dirt path to the cabins. She expected something bad,but not nearly as bad as what she saw. Every cabin,if they were cabins at all,were beaten up with holes in the wall. Along the edges were various beehives and moss. Evelyn grimaced as she saw Mark playfully throwing Nate into their shared cabin (which had no door). Once falling to the floor,a puff of smoke erupted.<p>

Nate coughed. "Okay...I guess the Irvington Jaguars don't stink...that much."

Mark nodded. "Darn right they don't,"he said,showing his letterman jacket with pride.

"Oh Marky!" Tiffany ran up and grabbed Mark's arm,which surprisingly caused him to be pulled down. "The vermin is trying to bite me!"

Mark looked at her playfully. "What vermin? I'll kill it!"

Tiffnay turned her head. "THAT ONE!" She pointed straight at Kitsune,who hissed at her.

Mark chuckled. "I wouldn't say he's a vermin Tiff!"

Tiffany frowned. She hated being laughed at. "Just get him away!" she demanded.

"Okay,okay!" He turned his head so that he could find Long on the porch. "Hey could you get Kitsune away for the gf? Or you know,tell him to cool it?"

Long looked at him, then Kitsune, then Tiffany. He shrugged. "Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't like strangers," he said.

"Well he like me just fine!" TJ shouted,causing Long's eyes to fall on her,and his mouth to drop. She was holding Kitune in her arms and petting his long fur,causing Kitsune to smirk.

Long gawked the sight. Kitsune had never taken to a stranger so easily before.

TJ, smiling, looked up and saw him staring at her. "What?"

Long was speechless.

Neveah glanced at TJ,then to the surprised Long. "Huh,I guess he does like strangers. Doesn't explain why he doesn't like Tiffany though."

"Maybe he's just an excellent judge of character," Sam said,smirking at Tiffany. In response,Tiffany glared at the kid.

Suddenly,Rogen ran into the scene,panting. Nate got up to walk over to him. "Woah! Dude,what's wrong?"

Rogen panted more. He was obviously distressed. "Fire," he whispered.

Nate couldn't hear him. "What?"

"Fire," he whispered again.

"What?"

"FIRE!" yelled an unfamiliar female voice.

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON! You'll find out later... Anyways,so sorry that this is weeks late,but I got school stuff to do... **

**Cast**

**1. Mark Styles- The Nice,but Dumb Jock**

**2. Yumi Long- The Lone Wolf...and his trusty sidekick Kitsune!**

**3. Vincent- The Food-Loving Dating Hater**

**4. Ben Volcan- The Gamer**

**5. Scott Todorovsky- The Chill Drummer**

**6. Nate Ramierez- The Smooth Player**

**7. Sean Toby Haren- The Intelligent Rich Boy**

**8. Rogen Townsend-The Man of Few Words**

**9. Jerome Raymond Michaels- The Sweet Break-Dancer**

**10.**** Damien Masterson- the cute gay guy**

**1. Tiffany Cummins- The Popular Control**

**2. Larissa Paz- The Nosy Pants**

**3. Julia Harrison- The Hyper Pyromaniac**

**4. Amy Conti- The Wallflower**

**5. Jamie Andrews- The OCD Artist**

**6. Neveah Ramierez- The Clumsy Tomboy**

**7. Tonya Jane "TJ" Peterson- The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl**

**8. Evelyn Song- The Manipulative girl**

**9. Samuel "Sam" O'Connor- The other Tomboy**

**10. Shay Kingsley-****that really short girl you love to tease**

**11. Natalie miracle- the rebel rocker**

**See? I loved so many of them I picked extras! Thanks to all who applied and I'm sorry if you didn't get in**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry,this is just an update. I know it's been a while,so I just wanted to put something out here. I'll take it down right after I get the new chapter up. I just wanted to say that I'm working on it and that I'll definitely need someone to help co-write this. If you want to do it,you'll have to be commited to write a half to full chapter every week. I would like you to submit it to me so that I could edit,then upload. And if you would like to help me I'd like you to help me brainstorm ideas, and challenges, and stuff.

Finally,if you have a character(s) in the story I would like a list,or thoughts of all the other characters who you would like to be friends/enemies/paired/or neutral with.


End file.
